


Flakes On The Frame

by Alien_jeruk



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: #JumblingJuly2017, Family Feels, Friendship, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_jeruk/pseuds/Alien_jeruk
Summary: "Hanya ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuk senpai..."





	1. Imayoshi Shouichi

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 9 : Foto
> 
> Di dedikasikan untuk tanggal 25 - 27 Juli.
> 
> Kuroko No Basuke belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei.

Sudut ruangan yang remang. Menyamarkan koloid debu yang berterbangan dengan bebasnya. Membayang sangat tipis. Tak biasanya terlihat jelas seperti hari ini. Cerah sekali.

Tanggal Tiga, bulan ke Enam selalu ia anggap sebagai hari biasa tanpa sesuatu hal yang manis untuk diingat. Lagipula mana mungkin Imayoshi akan menyimpan memori sejenis itu. Ya, sejak ia lulus dari masa sekolah menengah atas yang begitu membekas dalam relung jiwanya.

Bagaimana ia sempat mendapatkan beberapa kotak hadiah, juga ucapan dan tepukan pada pundaknya saat itu. Teman setimnya sekarang juga mengucapkan doa dalam ucapan mereka.  
Ucapan sederhana dan harapan yang selalu ia dengar kala hari ini tiba. Hari kelahirannya yang dirayakan setahun lalu yang terlihat dalam bingkai di atas nakas dalam kamarnya. 

Membuat seutas senyum tak tertahankan untuk melengkung dengan sendirinya.


	2. Kasamatsu Yukio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selamat ulang tahun Kasamatsu Senpai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko no Basuke belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei

Hujan seolah sudah mengklaim waktu-waktu tertentu untuk dirinya sendiri ketika akan menari dengan tak beraturnya dalam bentuk rintikan.

Tak selalu pelan, terkadang bersama angin. Tersapu membentuk percikan dan mengecup kulit dengan lembut. Seolah menggantikan semua rasa lelah dan kesedihan yang terpendam bagi para penikmatnya.

Kasamatsu tidak termasuk, jam pulangnya hari ini memang agak terlambat. Dan semua karna hujan. 

Dengan agak kasar terlemparlah beberapa lembar kertas ke laci. Sesaat tak memikirkan itu penting atau tidak. Namun tak lama kemudian, iris sewarna baja itu terdiam. Dan tangannya kembali membuka sorok meja kayu berwarna hitam.

Sebuah bingkai berwarna biru dengan motif putih segaris melengkung tersentuh oleh buku-buku jari kasar tangan Kasamatsu. Disana terpampang wajah tersenyum dari beberapa orang yang teramat ia kenal. Dengan berlatarkan sebuah spanduk lusuh bertuliskan selamat ulang tahun. Dan itu tahun lalu. Kaijo.

Kasamatsu takkan terlupa, bagaimana ia hari melewati hari dengan agak resah. Karna tak sesuai harapan. Namun ponsel yang bergetar menandakan pesan masuk seolah tak berhenti sejak semalam. Kasamatsu tak mau melihat, namun pikirannya penasaran.

Banyak sekali ucapan selamat dan harapan yang datang padanya hari ini.   
Termasuk dari orang-orang yang wajahnya baru ia lihat pada foto yang ia simpan juga dari STRKY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday my beloved Husbu Kasa-senpai.
> 
> Steady Progress, Rapid Advance

**Author's Note:**

> Akan di update tiap ulang tahun member STRKY sebagai hadiah juga penghargaan untuk para senpai yang juga membutuhkan perhatian juga kasih sayang dari semuanya.
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini ne... *Alien Bows*


End file.
